


Hail the Queen

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Every single time, Gen, I had feelings about anti-aqua okay?, at some point i will make it a habit to post a crack fic as my first fic in fandom, larxene is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: “What else is Darkness but hate and rage.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hail the Queen

Summary: “What else is Darkness but hate and rage.”

_Note: hi I haven’t written fic in ages but I live. Somehow._

_Have a crack fic._

**Warnings: Don’t Let The Title And Summary Fool You This Is A Crack Fic, Steps Into KH Fic Archives With A Crack Fic: Hey, I Had Feelings™ About Anti-Aqua And My Hand Slipped, Some Larxene/Anti-Aqua Ish Details Slipped Oops?.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

She drifted down, down, _down_ , darkness surrounding her, Darkness coursing through her.

Was this her end?

_Terra…_

_Ven…_

_I’m sorry…_

.

_Xe…_

_…ha…_

_…nort…_

_…Xe…ha…_

_...nort..._

**XE-HA-NORT-**

.

Vanitas scowled behind his helmet as he and the other vessels of Xehanort marched in perfect v-formation under Xehanort’s attentive eye. Fucking old man insisting that they practice their formation to supposedly ‘intimidate’ the Guardians of Light.

Psssh. He just wanted to be Dramatic.

“Young Riku, you’re out of line. Get back in formation. Everyone go over from the top.”

The aforementioned ‘young Riku’ turned around to snap, “ _Fuck you, old man!_ ”

The rest of the vessels grumbled loudly as they retraced their footsteps back to the spot they started their march from.

Vanitas made sure to grumble extra loudly as he followed the rest; he had better things to do with his time! Like go bother his baby brother and throw cryptic remarks about the bonds of brotherhood, and Light, and Darkness! Possibly also the X-blade.

(Yes, he was still salty about it- he was _Vanitas_ , the Unversed, the manifestation of Ventus’ Darkness, and the source of negative emotions given monstrous form! Saltiness was in the _job description_.)

What he wouldn’t give to have a foolish, reckless Guardian of Light flinging themself at the vessels right at the very moment so that Vanitas could toy with them.

Yes, he was _that_ bored.

As if on cue, a Corridor of Darkness opened up a few meters away from them and a dark-clad figure burst out of it, screaming.

“ _X_ **E** H ** _A_** N **O** _R_ **T**!”

.

He would later learn to regret his wish.

.

Ansem, Xemnas, Xehanort, the time-travelling younger version of Xehanort, the apparently possessed Guardian of Light, and the brat Vanitas were crumpled in a twitching heap, but Larxene gave them a mere cursory glance before she moved on to openly admire the figure perched upon the pile of bodies like a queen on her throne.

The figure that emerged out of nowhere, screaming Xehanort’s name and a string of very graphic violent threats aimed at him, and then proceeded to deliver with spectacular displays of magic and Darkness, even managing to steal his keyblade and beat him with it while she was at it.

A pleasant shiver ran down Larxene’s spine as she gazed in outright adoration at the blue-ish-haired, yellow-eyed avenging angel of death.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Larxene started, eyes half-lidded as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, “Come here often?”

Yellow eyes gazed at her coolly, “No.”

The Replica brat chained next to the pile snorted. The Queen twitched her fingers and the chains dragged the brat up the pile, placing him next to the Queen.

“Riku, your manners.” She chided him as if he was her younger brother, and the brat grumbled but fell quiet under her gaze.

Larxene frowned; did the Queen know the brat? Would it affect Larxene’s chances at seducing the Queen if she knew what Larxene did to the brat? People generally didn’t take kindly to people bullying their siblings, even if they were Vanitas and personally bullied the aforementioned siblings.

As if hearing her thoughts, Vanitas groaned and attempted to sit up, but the Queen, without even looking in his direction, raised her foot and pressed it against his back, forcing him back to the ground none too gently.

Larxene licked her lips in appreciation. Next to her, Marluxia shifted, and she could feel him rolling his eyes at her.

It wasn’t like she could help being this gay with a gorgeous woman like _this_ right in front of her!

.

Sora leaned against the back of his chair in the Gummiship and frowned at the controls.

Riku and the King were back in the Realm of Darkness, looking for Aqua, and Sora had to go figure out how to get the Power of Waking instead of helping.

Sora, who, according to Vanitas, had Ventus’ heart within him, just like he had Roxas’ and another beside his own.

_“I’ll save her.”_

_“Sorry, I don’t know where that came from…”_

Sora placed his hand on his chest, frowning deeper, because he knew where it came from.

If he could follow Roxas’ heart, then he definitely could follow Ventus’.

“Hey, guys! You ready?” Sora grinned as he stood, hand outstretched to call on his keyblade. Kingdom Key flashed into his hands.

“And where are we going?” Donald asked.

“C’mon! May our hearts be our guiding key, remember?” He pointed his keyblade straight ahead, and a portal opened in front of the ship.

.

End

And that’s when the three of them land in the Keyblade Graveyard and find Anti-Aqua.

Alt summary: in which Anti-Aqua, overcome with Darkness, succumbs to her rage, claws her way out of the Realm of Darkness, and goes to give Xehanort (and others) a much deserved beat-down.


End file.
